


Three Email

by laceymcbain



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 Critical Mass, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kavanagh sent three encrypted email from <i>The Daedalus</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Email

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Critical Mass" - dialogue between Kavanagh/Weir taken from there. Reference to Dr. Lindsay from "Coup d'Etat." At the time, I don't think we knew what Kavanagh's first name was, but he's Calvin in a lot of fics, and I used that.
> 
> Originally written for the [sga_flashfic](http://www.livejournal.com/community/sga_flashfic) "Documentation Challenge" (January 2006).

_“We’ve been going over the communication logs from_ The Daedalus _, and it seems you sent three unauthorized encoded messages back to Atlantis shortly after the dialing was halted.”_

***

 **Subject:** (no subject)  
 **From:** Dr. C. Kavanagh  
 **Date:** 20/01/2006 13:55 AST  
 **To:** Dr. E. Lindsay

Emily,

I have no idea when you’ll get this, but I hope you’re on one of your weekly expeditions to MX1-177. There’s a bomb on Atlantis—at least according to SGC intelligence, and yeah, you know what that means—but seriously, if you can get out, do it. I want you to be safe, and although I’m sure McKay will think he’s some kind of bomb expert, I wouldn’t trust my life to him. Or yours.

Maybe I didn’t say it strongly enough while I was on Atlantis, but I do care about you. I just can’t stay there any longer. Sooner or later McKay’s going to get everyone killed, and if he doesn’t, Sheppard and Weir will. Believe me, the SGC will be hearing about them when I get back.

I’m sorry it ended the way it did. I hoped coming back would give us another chance, but … well, you know what happened. I suppose there’s no point dwelling on it, but if I could change things, I would. I hope you believe me, Emily.

I’m not supposed to be sending this, but I had to say something. For what it’s worth, you made my time on Atlantis worthwhile, and I’ll never forget that. I hope someday you can forgive me. Be safe.

Yours,  
Calvin  
\--  
“The hope that new experiments will lead us back to objective events in time and space is about as well founded as the hope of discovering the end of the world in the unexplored regions of the Antarctic.” – Werner Heisenberg

***

 _“I have a few friends here I was concerned about. I wanted to see if they were all right.”_

 _“I thought you said you didn’t have any friends.”_

***

 **Subject:** Professional Concern  
 **From:** Dr. C. Kavanagh  
 **Date:** 20/01/2006 13:30 AST  
 **To:** Dr. R. Zelenka

Dear Dr. Zelenka,

Because I respect your work as a colleague, I feel it is my professional obligation to point out the error in allowing Dr. McKay to remain as Chief Scientist. On more than one occasion, the man has been almost entirely responsible for the near-destruction of Atlantis, not to mention the destruction of three-quarters of a solar system. The fact that people only refer to it as “that slip-up on Doranda” doesn’t make what he did any less devastating.

Dr. McKay may be a decent scientist, but he doesn’t listen to anyone. Not you. Not even Lt. Colonel Sheppard, who I blame just as much as McKay for what happened with Doranda. The two of them—well, I’ve made my concerns known to Dr. Weir, and will reiterate them to General O’Neill when I get back to Earth. Sooner or later they’re going to run into someone who won’t put up with the little arrangement they’ve got going.

I just wanted to say that I would’ve made an effort to stay if Weir would’ve considered my suggestion to place you in charge of the Science Division. I knew there was no way she would ever consider me for the position because it would look like American favoritism, but you would’ve been a good choice to replace McKay. I’m sorry she didn’t take me seriously.

I hope you survive McKay’s term as Chief Scientist.

Best wishes,  
Dr. C. Kavanagh  
\--  
“The hope that new experiments will lead us back to objective events in time and space is about as well founded as the hope of discovering the end of the world in the unexplored regions of the Antarctic.” – Werner Heisenberg

***

 _“Now the messages were encrypted, but don’t worry, I’ve got people deciphering them right now.”_

***

 **Subject:** Patient File C-1007  
 **From:** Dr. C. Kavanagh  
 **Date:** 20/01/2006 12:08 AST  
 **To:** Dr. C. Beckett

Dear Dr. Beckett,

I wanted to thank you for your recent discretion regarding my case, and for not questioning my decision to leave Atlantis. I just can’t stay here any longer, and it will be better for everyone this way. I appreciate your concern, and although I don't doubt the sincerity of your insistence that you'll continue to research the problem, I’m sure your skills will be needed for other things, especially given Dr. McKay's propensity to blow things up.

I will, however, contact Dr. Ferguson and Dr. Yoshimi as soon as I reach Earth. Thank you for forwarding my case file to them; it will aid in the treatment process, I’m sure, although I know there’s no cure. I’m still hopeful, though, that perhaps a solution can be found.

If the worst comes to pass, as I fear it might, I’ve given instructions for you to be notified. Please advise Dr. Lindsay of the true circumstances of my sudden departure. I didn't have the courage to tell her. She's the only one on Atlantis that needs to know.

Thank you for all you’ve done.

Sincerely,  
Calvin Kavanagh  
\--  
“The hope that new experiments will lead us back to objective events in time and space is about as well founded as the hope of discovering the end of the world in the unexplored regions of the Antarctic.” – Werner Heisenberg

***

Elizabeth closed the file containing the decrypted email, and sat back, one hand rubbing against her aching forehead.

“Oh, God,” she murmured to herself. “What have we become?”

 

THE END


End file.
